familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 30
Events * 350 - Roman usurper Nepotianus, of the Constantinian dynasty, is defeated and killed by troops of the usurper Magnentius, in Rome. *1422 - Battle of Arbedo between the duke of Milan and the Swiss cantons. *1520 - The Spaniards are expelled from Tenochtitlan. *1559 - King Henry II of France is seriously injured in a jousting match against Gabriel de Montgomery. *1651 - The Battle of Beresteczko ends with a Polish victory. *1688 - The Immortal Seven issue the Invitation to William, beginning the struggle for English independence from Rome which would culminate in the Glorious Revolution. *1758 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Domstadtl. *1805 - The U.S. Congress organizes Michigan Territory. *1859 - French acrobat Charles Blondin crosses Niagara Falls on a tightrope. *1864 - U.S. President Abraham Lincoln grants Yosemite Valley to California for "public use, resort and recreation." *1882 - Charles Guiteau hanged in Washington for the shooting death of President James Garfield. *1886 - The first transcontinental train trip across Canada departs from Montreal. It arrives in Port Moody on July 4 of the same year. *1905 - Albert Einstein publishes the article "On the Electrodynamics of Moving Bodies", where he introduces special relativity. *1906 - The United States Congress passes the Meat Inspection Act and Pure Food and Drug Act. *1908 - The Tunguska impact event occurs in Siberia. *1912 - The Regina Cyclone hits Regina, killing 28. It remains Canada's deadliest tornado event. *1921 - U.S. President Warren G. Harding appoints former President William Howard Taft chief justice of the United States. *1934 - The Night of the Long Knives, Adolf Hitler's violent purge of his political rivals in Germany, takes place. *1935 - The Senegalese Socialist Party holds its first congress. *1944 - The Battle of Cherbourg ends with the fall of the strategically valuable port to American forces. *1952 - The Guiding Light airs on television for the first time. *1953 - The first Chevrolet Corvette rolls off the assembly line in Flint, Michigan. *1956 - A TWA Super Constellation and a United Airlines DC-7 (Flight 718) collide above the Grand Canyon in Arizona, United States, killing all 128 on the two planes. *1960 - Congo gains independence from Belgium. *1963 - Ciaculli massacre: a car bomb, intended for Mafia boss Salvatore Greco, kills seven police and military officers near Palermo. *1969 - Nigeria bans Red Cross aid to Biafra. *1971 - The crew of the Soviet Soyuz 11 spacecraft are killed when their air supply escapes through a faulty valve. * 1971 - Ohio ratifies the 26th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution, lowering the voting age to 18, thereby putting the amendment into effect. *1972 - +1 leap second was added to the UTC time system. *1977 - Virginia Wade wins the Ladies Singles title at Wimbledon, the last British champion at the All England Club to date. *1985 - Thirty-nine American hostages from a hijacked TWA jetliner are freed in Beirut after being held for 17 days. *1986 - The U.S. Supreme Court rules that states could outlaw homosexual acts between consenting adults. *1987 - The Royal Canadian Mint introduces the $1 coin, known as the Loonie *1988 - French archbishop Marcel Lefebvre is excommunicated by the Catholic church. *1990 - East and West Germany merge their economies. *1992 - Former Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher joins the House of Lords as Baroness Thatcher of Kesteven. *1997 - First Harry Potter book is published. * 1997 - The United Kingdom transfers sovereignty over Hong Kong to the People's Republic of China. *2005 - Spain legalizes same-sex marriage. *2007 - A car crashes into Glasgow International Airport in Scotland, believed to be a terrorist attack. Births *1286 - John de Warenne, English politician (d. 1347) *1470 - Charles VIII of France (d. 1498) *1503 - John Frederick (d. 1554) *1641 - Meinhardt Schomberg, Irish general (d. 1719) *1685 - John Gay, British writer (d. 1732) *1755 - Paul François Jean Nicolas Barras, French politician (d. 1829) *1789 - Horace Vernet, French painter and graphic artist (d. 1863) *1803 - Thomas Lovell Beddoes, English poet (d. 1849) *1807 - Friedrich Theodor von Vischer, German narrator, lyricist, and philosopher (d. 1887) *1817 - Joseph Dalton Hooker, British botanist (d. 1911) *1823 - Dinshaw Maneckji Petit, Indian industrialist (d. 1901) *1843 - Ernest Mason Satow, British diplomat (d. 1929) *1884 - Georges Duhamel, French author (d. 1966) *1891 - Man Mountain Dean, American professional wrestler (d. 1953) * 1891 - Ed "Strangler" Lewis, American professional wrestler (d. 1966) *1892 - Oswald Pohl, German Nazi leader (d. 1951) *1893 - Walter Ulbricht, German politician (d. 1973) *1899 - Madge Bellamy, American actress (d. 1990) * 1899 - Harry Shields, American jazz clarinetist (d. 1971) *1906 - Ralph Allen, English footballer (d. 1981) * 1906 - Anthony Mann, American film actor and director (d. 1967) *1908 - Winston Graham, British writer (d. 2003) *1911 - Czesław Miłosz, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) *1912 - Ludwig Bölkow, German aeronautical engineer (d. 2003) * 1912 - Dan Reeves - Owner of the Cleveland/Los Angeles Rams (d. 1971) *1913 - Harry Wismer, owner of the New York Jets (d. 1967) *1913 - Alfonso López Michelsen, 32nd Colombian President (d. 2007) *1917 - Susan Hayward, American actress (d. 1975) * 1917 - Lena Horne, American actress and singer *1919 - Ed Yost, American inventor (d. 2007) *1926 - Paul Berg, Nobel Prize laureate *1929 - James Goldman, American screenwriter (d. 1998) *1931 - Bert Eriksson, Flemish neo-Nazi (d. 2005) * 1931 - Andrew Hill, American jazz pianist (d. 2007) *1933 - Lea Massari, Italian actress * 1933 - Orval Tessier, Canadian ice hockey player *1934 - Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician (d. 1997) *1936 - Nancy Dussault, American actress * 1936 - Dave Van Ronk, American folk singer/songwriter (d. 2002) *1938 - Apostolos Nikolaidis, Greek singer (d. 1999) *1939 - José Emilio Pacheco, Mexican poet *1940 - Mark Spoelstra, American folksinger (d. 2007) *1941 - Peter Pollock, South African cricket player *1942 - Robert Ballard, Oceanographer *1942 - Ron Harris, Canadian ice hockey player *1943 - Florence Ballard, American singer (The Supremes) (d. 1976) *1944 - Raymond Moody, American parapsychologist * 1944 - Terry Funk, American professional wrestler * 1944 - Ron Swoboda, American baseball player *1950 - Leonard Whiting, British actor *1951 - Stanley Clarke, American musician *1952 - David Garrison, Broadway and television actor * 1952 - Athanassios S. Fokas, Greek mathematician *1953 - Hal Lindes, British-American musician (Dire Straits) *1954 - Pierre Charles, Prime Minister of Dominica (d. 2004) *1955 - David Alan Grier, American actor and comedian *1957 - Sterling Marlin, American Nascar driver *1958 - Esa-Pekka Salonen, Finnish conductor and composer *1959 - Vincent D'Onofrio, American actor * 1959 - Brendan Perry, British musician (Dead Can Dance) *1960 - Murray Cook, Australian children's singer (The Wiggles) *1962 - Tony Fernandez, Dominican baseball player *1963 - Yngwie J. Malmsteen, Swedish guitarist *1964 - Alexandra Christina Manley, Former Danish princess, now countess *1965 - Mitch Richmond, American basketball player * 1965 - Steve Duchesne, French Canadian ice hockey player * 1965 - Gary Pallister, former English football player (Manchester United) *1966 - Mike Tyson, American former boxer * 1966 - Marton Csokas, New Zealand actor *1968 - Philip Anselmo, American musician *1969 - Sanath Jayasuriya, Sri Lankan cricketer *1970 - Mark Grudzielanek, baseball player *1971 - Anette Michel, Mexican actress * 1971 - Monica Potter, American actress *1972 - James Martin, English celebrity chef *1973 - Chan Ho Park, Major League Baseball player *1975 - Ralf Schumacher, German race car driver *1977 - Richard Henderson, famous packaging engineer * 1977 - Chris Maxwell, baseball player (New Mexico) *1978 - Owen Lafave, ex-husband of Debra Lafave *1979 - Matisyahu, Hasidic Jewish Reggae Rapper * 1979 - Rick Gonzalez, Hispanic-American actor *1981 - Can Artam, Turkish racing driver * 1981 - Matt Kirk, Canadian football Player * 1981 - Karolina Sadalska, Polish kayaker *1982 - Dan Jacobs, American guitarist (Atreyu) * 1982 - Andy Knowles, British musician (Franz Ferdinand) * 1982 - Lizzy Caplan, American actress (Mean Girls, 2004) *1983 - Brendon James, British drummer (Thirteen Senses) * 1983 - Marlin Jackson, American football player * 1983 - Patrick Wolf, British musician * 1983 - Cheryl Cole, British singer (Girls Aloud) *1984 - Fantasia Barrino, American singer * 1984 - Gabriel Badilla, Costa Rican footballer *1985 - Rafal Blechacz, Polish classical pianist * 1985 - Michael Phelps, American swimmer * 1985 - Fabiana Vallejos, Argentine footballer * 1985 - T-Pain, American rapper/singer Deaths * 350 - Nepotianus, Roman usurper *1181 - Hugh de Kevelioc, English politician (b. 1147) *1364 - Arnost of Pardubice, Archbishop of Prague (b. 1297) *1538 - Charles of Egmond, Duke of Guelders (b. 1467) *1579 - Mehmed Pasha Sokolović, Turkish Janissary *1607 - Caesar Baronius, Italian cardinal and historian (b. 1538) *1660 - William Oughtred, English mathematician (b. 1575) *1666 - Alexander Brome, English poet (b. 1620) *1670 - Henrietta Anne Stuart, Princess of England, Scotland, and Ireland (b. 1644) *1704 - John Quelch, a pirate was hanged (b. 1665) *1709 - Edward Lhuyd, Welsh scientist (b. 1660) *1785 - James Oglethorpe, English general and founder of the state of Georgia (b. 1696) *1796 - Abraham Yates, American Continental Congressman (b. 1724) *1857 - Alcide d'Orbigny, French naturalist (b. 1802) *1882 - Charles J. Guiteau, American assassin of President James A. Garfield (b. 1841) *1890 - Samuel Parkman Tuckerman, American composer (b. 1819) *1919 - John Strutt, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1842) *1934 - Kurt von Schleicher, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1882) *1953 - Charles William Miller, father of football in Brazil (b. 1874) *1959 - José Vasconcelos, Mexican writer and politician (b. 1882) *1961 - Lee DeForest, American inventor (b. 1873) *1966 - Giuseppe Farina, Italian race car driver (b. 1906) *1971 - Herbert Biberman, Jewish American screenwriter and film director (b. 1900) * 1971 - Crew of Soyuz 11 **Viktor Patsayev (b. 1933) **Georgi Dobrovolski (b. 1928) **Vladislav Volkov (b. 1935) *1974 - Vannevar Bush, American engineer and politician (b. 1890) *1976 - Firpo Marberry, baseball player (b. 1898) *1984 - Lillian Hellman, American playwright (b. 1905) *1993 - George "Spanky" McFarland, American actor (b. 1928) * 1993 - Wong Ka Kui, Hong Kong singer (b. 1962) *1995 - Gale Gordon, American actor (b. 1906) * 1995 - Georgi Beregovoi, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1921) * 1995 - Phyllis Hyman, American jazz vocalist (b. 1949) *1997 - Larry O'Day, wrestler (b. 1944) *2001 - Chet Atkins, American guitarist (b. 1924) * 2001 - Joe Henderson, American jazz saxophonist (b. 1937) *2002 - Chico Xavier, popular medium in Brazil´s spiritism movement (b. 1910) *2003 - Buddy Hackett, American comic (b. 1924) * 2003 - Robert McCloskey, American children's book writer and illustrator (b. 1915) *2006 - Robert Gernhardt, German satirist (b. 1937) *2007 - Sahib Singh Verma, Indian politician and former Chief Minister of Delhi (b. 1943) Holidays and observances * Independence Day in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. * First Martyrs of the See of Rome. Liturgical feasts * Saint Adolf (died 1224) * Saint Martialis * Blessed Arnold Cornibout * Saint Adilia van Orp (died 670) * Saint Emiliana * Saint Luciana * Saint Theobald of Provins External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June